Counterparts
by The Mutant Jinx
Summary: Different views on PPG and RRB. Just something I wrote when I got bored one day.
1. Blossom

**A/N: Okay, so this is basically just a series of short description-stories that I wrote when I got bored one day. No flames. Or I flame you. *twitches and laughs evilly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG. Get that through your thick skulls.**

**And here we go!**

* * *

_Part One: Girls_

_Blossom_

The thirteen-year-old girl's red hair blows in the wind. Her brow furrows and she glares at me with her pink eyes. It's actually quite a nice shade of pink, to be perfectly honest.

I infuriate her, I know. I annoy her to no end. Of all the counterparts in the world to get, she got stuck with me. We've been under each other's skins for the past eight years.

But the truth is, I don't think I can keep up the ruse for much longer. I don't doubt that she is having trouble too.

I glance over at my brothers. We look nothing alike. One has shaggy blond hair, and the other has spiky black hair; I stand out with my fire-red hair. My blond brother has sapphire eyes, the black-haired one has emerald eyes, and my eyes are of an unusual ruby. We're all best friends, though. We love each other, even if we have peculiar ways of showing it.

And we all have issues with our counterparts.

Finally, the six of us are worn out. My counterpart and I rally our troops. Then I fly away, but not without studying the red-haired girl for a brief moment. Her carefully-sculpted mask is cracking, as is mine.

As my brothers and I retreat, I glance back at her. The girl I was created to destroy. The girl I can't stop myself from loving. Her name forms on my lips and I whisper it, so my brothers can't hear.

"Blossom."

* * *

**And that's it. We're going to play a grand game in which you guess whose point of view each chapter is from.**

**I have the next chapter, "Bubbles," written, but I won't post it unless you review. Which should give you an idea.**


	2. Bubbles

**A/N: And I is back. Thanks to all you random people who read and reviewed. And now we can move on. By the way, the correct answer for "whose point of view the last chapter was in" was..._Brick_! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPG....**

**And here we go!**

* * *

_Part One: Girls_

_Bubbles_

I remember the time I dared to anger a Powerpuff Girl.

_I stared at the blonde girl opposite me, waiting for her to make the first move. We look similar, both blonde with big eyes. Only mine are more azure. Hers are the prettiest shade of baby blue._

_Anyway, we were fighting, as usual. We stared each other down, like in an old Western. Finally, she tackled me. Most thirteen-year-old girls wouldn't jump on a boy her age, but she and her sisters are different._

_I saw flashes of blue around me and the next thing I knew, she had me in her grasp. She kissed my cheek--she knew I hated that. I groaned and spun to face her. Then I did the unthinkable._

_I reached out and pulled one of her curly, silky pigtails._

_She screamed her infamous sonic scream. My brothers, her sisters, and I all covered our ears. Then she proceeded to beat me to a pulp._

Even when she's lost her temper (which isn't very often), she is still the most amazing, remarkable creature I've ever encountered. She taught me how to love unconditionally.

I look around to check for my brothers. They are nowhere in sight. So I half-chuckle, half-sigh a single statement.

"Oh, Bubbles!"

* * *

**And that's it. Guess whose point of view it's from!**

**I have the next chapter, "Buttercup," written, but I won't post it unless you review!**


	3. Buttercup

**A/N: Thanks to random people. And the answer to "whose point of view is this" from Chapter Two is..._Boomer_! If you couldn't guess.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything....**

**Drei...zwei...eins! (3 2 1 in German)**

* * *

_Part One: Girls_

_Buttercup_

I stare down the girl in front of me. Her grass-green eyes flash and meet my emerald ones. Her black hair blows in front of her face. She is giving me the Death Glare. Can't say I blame her. I can be pretty horrible.

I smirk cockily at her. Her thirteen-year-old face contorts and she releases a cry of frustration. Not even she, the strongest, toughest Powerpuff Girl, can get through to me. After all, I'm the strongest and toughest of my brothers.

Speaking of my brothers, they're both fighting the other two girls. My counterpart and I are the only ones delaying.

Without warning, the girl claps her small hands together. When I say small, I mean small. She may be the toughest, but she's the littlest of her sisters. A beam of light rushes forth from her palms. I just barely dodge it. Shoot, she's fast! I launch an energy beam of my own. She flies upward to avoid my attack.

I zoom up to meet her. I can't help but grin. My red-haired brother once said that I was the most elusive, cunning, and absolutely infuriating of us. My nickname should be Ivan the Terrible, like the Russian guy.

She manages to tackle me and pin me to the ground. I muster up all my strength and reverse the position. I grab a lock of her ebony tresses and tug on it. She growls angrily and rolls me over. She's on top of me again.

I'm suddenly distracted by the way her hair is blowing. How her ivory brow is furrowed. The depth of her eyes. I feel a pang in my chest. Wow. Love really does hurt.

I gaze up at her in bewilderment and shock.

"Dang, Buttercup!"

* * *

**Whew. Anyone else sweating after that?**

**And that's all of Part One. I'm ready to start Part Two, but I'll only do so if you review.**


End file.
